Tattooed dreams
by Saiyachick
Summary: AU {One shot} SakuraxSyaoran! Trust me, Kawaiiromance. When a love from the past moved on...maybe you can reach that certain love again in the future after seperation...


Disclaimer: I don't own CCSnor part of the plot.

Summary: Ok first of all HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY CANDYLAND^_^ THIS IS FOR YA! Lol, yep its for CL one of my FF.net friends, and this is her present. This is a story I read in a book and was too cute to pass up and it reminded me of the things we should cherish most.

Shout out:            I AM GIVING A SHOUT OUT TO CANDYLAND BECAUSE HER BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 30TH OF OCTOBER AND THIS IS FOR HER

**_Tattooed dreams_**

**_Sometimes when a love has been from the past moved on…you can find the one you love again…_**

****

The two lovers were together at last…

~*~

****

            _I still remember that cool summer day in June. It was crisp, yet had a hint of warmth that hugged you, and love had been born. All the girls were excited because to boys were coming back from a trip, and with a special surprise, but little did we know…it was something that was unique. I waited on the patio of the summerhouse we all rented each year and smelt the scent of salt air and welcomed the ocean breeze as it blew back my auburn hair._

_Finally I heard a car coming down from the road and smiled…it was him…my sweetheart. The car skidded to a halt, and all of us girls ran to the car. There was my cousin, and two friends of mine and we cried tears of joy. The girls reunited with their lovers and I was looking for mine…_

_'Where is he?' I thought. My thoughts and prayers were soon answered when I spotted him after a crowd of couples moved out of the way. His chestnut colored hair was a bit longer from before, and I stared at him with happiness. Tears streamed down my face and he looked into my emerald eyes of bliss. He smiled whole-heartedly and I ran to him with all my might._

_I remember that was the day I was wearing the pure white angels dress he sent to me while he was gone. His amber eyes met mine and he jumped out of the car and he held out his arms and I jumped right in them. It might have seemed we were a couple…yet we weren't. We never made any plans for dates, nor kissed…it was something else._

_ He then let me go and all the guys got in a line. "We all have something to show our girls." _

_All of them lifted up their arms, and their imprinted was a tattoo with the initials of their sweethearts names etched at the bottom of the tattoo. See, in our little village, if you got a tattoo, it was suppose to be for someone special. As I saw the tattoos, I stared in Syaoran's direction. I walked up to him and looked at his hoping that my name was engraved into the tattoo. He had the symbol of the dragon, and right under the masterpiece was a name._

_I smiled as I read, 'Sakura K.' He stared down upon me and nodded. I laughed, and my cousin Tomoyo started giggling like a little schoolgirl as she too read it. I hugged my new beloved, and he smiled as I started giggling myself. He then pulled me away and I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes._

_It was then Eriol, Tomoyo's love, spoke. "We all have to tell you something…"_

_Syaoran nodded and cleared his own throat, "All of us guys decided…we're joining the navy."_

_I held my breath and gasped. My whole world shuddered, and I blocked out everyone else's complains and whines. 'No…' I thought sadly. I then felt the embrace of my love's arms around my waist and he smiled. "I know we're only a bunch of teenagers still in high school…but this is my dream babe! I'll marry you as soon as we come back."_

_I smiled and sniffled trying to control my tears. "Alright…remember me my Li-Kun."_

_"And you remember my Kinomoto-Chan," he said deeply to me…_

_It was then we first experienced our first kiss, and then we broke away and spent of what little time we had left…_

~*~Seven years later~*~

             It's been seven long years and the vow still remained in the girls' heart. The heartbroken cherry blossom waited over the years for her love, yet he never returned. Her mother nagged her to forget about the punk that left her alone for years, so Sakura finally listened and got married to a close family friend's son.

Over this time period she always sighed and sort of regretted marrying and betraying her love from the past…but he left her and was probably dead. She sighed as she stared out the window of the old summerhouse. Her husband tried to do everything to make her happy…yet nothing helped. After the first five years of marriage, he was killed in a skiing accident leaving her alone once more.

Nothing seemed right anymore. It seemed as though her life had gone down hill ever since the day Syaoran left her. She still thought about him, and everyday hoped that he was thinking of her, or at least…had thought about how he made her feel.

'You promised Sy-kun, you promised to marry me…' she thought with anguish as hot tears streamed down her tan face. 'Your broke my heart…why couldn't you come back to me?'

Suddenly she felt a slight push and turned to see her cousin Tomoyo. Her lavender hair was lighter in the summer, and her amethyst eyes were still full of comfort. She was one of the lucky ones…Eriol kept his promise to her…

"Sakura-Chan, Eriol, Melody, and I are going out to the beach…why don't you come?" She asked softly. Tomoyo already knew the answer and sympathized her cousin's ordeal of a lost love and husband…though the lost love still haunted Sakura. "I wont take no for an answer."

"Just leave me be Tomoyo," Sakura sighed heavily, "There is nothing for my out in this world."

Immediately, a girl with lavender hair, and midnight blue orbs came running into the room and to her mother. "Mama lets go!"

"Calm down child," Tomoyo laughed, "I'm just getting aunt Sakura to go with us."

The small girl turned to Sakura and pouted childishly, "will you please come auntie?"

"Don't do that, you look like a dog," Sakura joked. The child frowned and stared poking and pulling on Sakura until Sakura finally sighed and agreed. "Stop poking at me! I'm going already."

"Yay, auntie cherry blossom is going!" Melody squealed as she ran outside.

Eriol was waiting for the girls as he picked up his daughter. He got a bit aggravated, but out of the way the two women took so long. "Hurry up!"

"Yeah, I wanna swim!" Melody shouted.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked out in their bathing suits and walked down the stairs of the porch and walked along side with the other two. "I guess you decided to come after all," Eriol smiled, "I am glad you did."

Sakura smiled weakly but kept walking. The girls were wearing a simple two-pieced bathing suit…nothing flashy…Tomoyo noticed some guys eyeing Sakura, but her cousin still had the glint of sadness. Tomoyo encouraged Sakura to date again, but she always refused to go anywhere.

Finally Eriol stopped at the perfect spot. He set up the beach equipment and lay down on a towel. Tomoyo sat next to him, and Melody got out her sand castle kit and started building. "I think I'm going to take a swim." Sakura said while walking away.

It was quite bust at the beach today, and there were many people just lying around. As the waves gently touched her calves, she shivered. 'Cold,' she thought. Sakura kept reaching further and further into the water until it was finally up to her neck. She just stood there…her emerald eyes staring dully into the ocean as though it was nothing to care about.

The women's eyes started to get that hazy look of darkness and she was put into a daydream…yet little did she know the waves were getting restless.  Sakura was stuck in her own little world and didn't hear the yells and screams for her to get out.

Finally as a wave hit her abruptly in the face she was shaken out of her own illusion and noticed she was stuck in the waters grasp and couldn't move. She was taken under the water and lost all her air and coughed violently. Sakura moved frantically trying to reach the surface, but noticed she was slowly sinking down…forever lost in the ocean's depths of abyss.

Her arms flailed through the water but she knew it was hopeless to even try escaping the deathly hold and stopped moving. She pondered on her last thoughts and they were… 'I love you Syaoran…' and darkness overcame the woman's mind, and all she felt was the embrace of being in someone's arms.

~*~

Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered open and she looked up to meet the eyes of someone she didn't know. She coughed and sprints of water came out, and she was freezing. "W-where am I?"

"It's alright, she's ok," said the voice of the man who seemed to be her savior. He looked down upon the girl and smiled. "You're ok now."

He grabbed a huge towel and wrapped it around Sakura and smiled. "You took quite a drown."

"Drown?" she said. Sakura then thought about her ordeal and looked away in embarrassment. 'Why did he save me?'

"Sakura-Chan!" cried a voice. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Melody ran over to Sakura, and started talking wildly. "Are you all right, oh my Sakura"? Tomoyo cried while hugging her cousin dearly.

"I am fine Tomoyo-Chan, just great," Sakura sighed. "I'll come to the house soon, I'm going to stay at the beach for a while."

"No way am I…" Tomoyo started but Sakura cut her off.

"Tomoyo, leave now!" Sakura ordered, but in a nice tone. Eriol smiled and grabbed Tomoyo. Melody looked at Sakura one last time and walked away to her parents. She breathed heavily and pulled the towel around her closer.

"Tough times?" her savior asked. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah…" Sakura trailed up, then looked clearly at her hero, "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, its my job," the guy smiled, "I just wish I could have saved my wife."

Sakura's eyes softened, "What happened?"

"Well I was out in sea, my wife and I, and then our boat had a terrible sinking…I couldn't save her…" he said sadly.

"It looks like our ordeals are the same," Sakura sighed, "my husband died two years ago."

"Really?" the man asked as he pushed a strand of his brown hair out of his eyes, "when did you guys get married?"

Sakura stared into the mans' amber eyes…he seemed so familiar… "right after a hear break."

"Heart break?" he asked, "What happened?"

"Well, after a long trip, my high school sweetheart came back with a couple of other guys. They got tattoo's, and each one had the name of their lovers imprinted on the bottom of the tattoo…then they said they were joining the navy…and he promised," Sakura stuttered while holding back the sob that was coming…too late, the tears were pouring, "he promised he would marry me when he came back…he never came back…"

The man stared at Sakura sympathetically, and she stared back wiping the tears. It was then she noticed something on the guys arm, "W-what's that?" she pointed.

He smiled warmly and lifted his arm. Sakura gasped as she saw the sign on the dragon and something scribbled on the bottom of the tattoo. She stared up with her eyes of longing, "Its you…"

"I know my Sakura-Chan, I missed you so much," Syaoran finally said while pulling his cherry blossom his own embrace after years of waiting. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Sy-Chan, why?" she cried harder while hugging him tightly, "you left me, but now your back! I thought you were dead…oh my Syaoran!"

~*~

And that's how the tale ended. Two lovers who were torn apart met again, and spent their lives together. They didn't suffer over their pain, and finally found happiness in life. Syaoran reunited with his lover and friend and finally felt at place, and Sakura… she found hope once again as both were immediately married. 

Tomoyo was glad her cousin found love again, and Eriol was happy to get his best friend back. Sakura was extremely happy and smiled everyday instead of her frown.

She then stared out the window of the old summerhouse and smiled. This was her new home…Syaoran bought it, and both lived in bliss. The nights and days were joy to both beloveds, and they weren't alone anymore.

"My life is now complete," she smiled. "It was that tattoo when I first found out he loved me."

Just then Syaoran grabbed his wife around the waist and kissed her cheek, "how's my girl?"

"Absolutely spectacular," Sakura smiled brightly, "And so is daddy's little girl," she said while putting a hand on her stomach. Syaoran grinned and held his wife closer and looked out into the horizon.

"Yep, and it all started because of tattooed dreams."


End file.
